


Divided we fall

by MrEnterpriseWrites



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Civil War Team Iron Man, Disabled Character, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Tony, M/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Steve Rogers critical
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 01:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrEnterpriseWrites/pseuds/MrEnterpriseWrites
Summary: What if Rhodey hadn't fallen? What if, in his stead, Tony crashed to the ground? How would this have changed the story?





	Divided we fall

Rhodey flies after Captain America and the Winter Soldier. They had just taken off, and like hell was he going to let them get away now. Falcon was right behind him and closing in. Tony was right beside him as the flew closer to the quinjet.  
“Vision, I've got a bandit on my six,” Rhodey said into the comms. Just as he said that Falcon sent out projectiles in an attempt to ground him. He dodged all of them with practiced ease as he waited for a response. Putting a bit more power into his boots he moved up more, leaving Tony a bit behind.  
After not getting a response from Vision he said, “Vision! You copy? Target is thrusting, turn him into a glider.” In an attempt to get further away he moved a bit to the side. Tony followed the movement and shifted towards him. The sound of Vision’s power was loud as he shot at Falcon’s wings. However, the guy tucked into a ball and avoided the blast in the nick of time. The beam kept on moving forward. It hit Tony's suit with a crack and sent him spiraling down towards the ground.  
Eyes wide and mouth dry Rhodey shouted, “Tony! Tony do you copy? Shit!” He tried to turn around but it took time. The suit had a lot of forward momentum and that wasn't so easy to stop. Tony kept hurtling closer and closer to earth as both Falcon and Rhodey rushed to stop him. Neither of them succeeded and he hit the ground, causing a large crater to form. Both hit the ground soon after Tony fell. Rushing over to his best friend Rhodey knelt and ripped off his face plate. His eyes were closed and he was barely breathing at all.  
Standing stock still Falcon said, “I'm sorry.” He didn't want to hear that. Not now, not from anyone of those traitors. Lifting up his hand he sent a blast towards him, knocking him back a foot.  
Looking down at Tony he called out desperately, “We need an ambulance, NOW!” Nothing mattered in that moment but making sure Tony was safe. All Rhodey could do was stare at the man he had loved for years, the man he might never be able to see alive again if he didn't get medical treatment soon. Vision approached him and stared at the two of them.  
Voice full of a hurricane of emotions he stated, “An ambulance is on it's way now Mr. Rhodes. As well as the local police to take away the Ave… Criminals.” After he said that there was a long pause.  
“I did not mean for this to happen. I am sorry this happened due to me. I was… distracted.” Glancing over at an unconscious Wanda he finished his apology with guilt. Rhodey couldn't process that at the moment. So he didn't try to and continued to stare down at Tony.  
Tears started to form in his eyes as he said, “I was going to ask him out on a date. After all those years of waiting, I had finally built up the courage to do it. Now he’s hurt.” It brought back memories of Afghanistan. That feeling of horror and uncertainty as they searched for him. Rhodey hadn't wanted to feel those emotions ever again. But he felt them now, he had felt them during the battle of New York, he had felt them too much over the years since. Vision kept quiet as he attempted to keep his tears at bay. Thankfully the authorities and Tony's ambulance showed up before the silence could be broken once again. Medics rushed to deal with the situation, pushing Rhodey away so they could do their job. Everything felt like it was underwater as both Tony and the criminals were taken away. A hand rested on his shoulder to ground him as he watched the proceedings.  
Clearing his throat Vision softly stated, “We will fly to the hospital. Then we will have to deal with the others.” Nodding Rhodey let the helmet close around him again before flying to the hospital with Vision. The flight there was as silent as the grave. Neither of them wished to speak about what had happened just moments ago. Both stewed in their feelings of guilt over the situation as the flew to see Tony once again. They would not consider the possibility that he wouldn't make it, however likely that outcome may be. It would destroy them if they thought about it at all. So they focused on arriving at the hospital as quickly as they could. That was all that mattered right now.

**Author's Note:**

> So here's the beginning of this. I hope to update this next month but we'll see how it goes. :)


End file.
